1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door locks, and more particularly, to door lock systems for commercial restroom establishments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs for door locking systems have been designed in the past. None of them, however, provide a door lock system that will lock even when a swing type door is not parallel to a respective doorjamb.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,184 issued to Campbell et al. for a sliding door latch having sanitary hook. However, it differs from the present invention because Campbell et al. teaches a door latch member (16) slidably supported on a door (14) between a latched position in which the latch member (16) engages a door frame (12) to prevent the free swinging edge of the door (14) from moving with respect to the frame (12), and an unlatched position in which the latch member (16) is spaced apart from the frame (12) to allow the free swinging edge of the door (14) to move relative to the frame (12). The latch member (16) includes a hook (18) having a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shape extending outwardly therefrom in a horizontal plane perpendicular to the door (14), the hook (18) presenting a concave pocket facing the outer swinging edge of the door (14) for receiving a human forearm to move the latch member (16) from the latched position to the unlatched position.
Other similar art teaches a male latch system on the interior side of the swinging door that must align with, and engage, a female lock bar on the interior side of the fixed door. When the alignment is not proper, the lock fails to work properly.
The instant invention however, allows the locking of doors even when a swing type door is not parallel to a respective doorjamb.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.
A door lock system for commercial restrooms comprising, a door frame assembly having first and second doorjambs defining a door space for receiving a door. The first doorjamb has first and second faces and the second doorjamb has third and fourth faces. The door has an edge and fifth and sixth faces, and is hingedly mounted from the fifth face to the first face of the first doorjamb.
A latch assembly comprises a support bracket mounted onto the third face of the second doorjamb. The support bracket has first and second ends, and a channel with third and fourth ends. The third and fourth ends are in between the first and second ends. The channel housing has a slidebolt with fifth and sixth ends and a handle at the fifth end, which protrudes from the channel to enable a user to place the slidebolt into a locked position from an unlocked position and vice-a-versa, wherein the locked position occurs when the handle is biased against the third end when the door is closed and enabling the slidebolt to extend beyond the edge and to a predetermined distance over the fifth face and the unlocked position occurs when the handle is biased against the fourth end.
A faceplate assembly perpendicularly disposed to the support bracket partially covers the edge. The faceplate assembly has a through hole of cooperative dimensions to allow the slidebolt to snugly slide therethrough.
The instant invention also has a stop plate assembly mounted onto the fourth face, which is parallel to the support bracket and perpendicular to the faceplate assembly. The stop plate assembly is approximately flush with the fourth wall and extends beyond the edge to prevent the door from swinging beyond the fourth face when in the closed position.
The door lock system is placed into the locked position when the edge of the door is between 0 to 15 degrees with relation to the second doorjamb.
It is therefore one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a door lock system that will lock even when the door it is mounted upon is not parallel to a respective doorjamb.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.